The invention relates to a milling disk for a floor machining appliance comprising a plurality of milling means mounts for interchangeable disk-like milling means, such milling disk being driven for rotation thereof during operation by the floor machining appliance and being moved essentially parallel to the substructure to be machined so that the milling means may bite into the substructure and machine away the surface thereof. Moreover, the invention relates to a floor machining appliance having such a milling disk.